


i don't belong to no city, i don't belong to no man.

by delinquentprincess



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Kinda, per haskell is a dick, protective Kaz Brekker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Unclenching her jaw, she spoke stiffly, “He wants me to work a job. I told him I was unavailable.”Kaz nodded once and turned back to Per Haskell, “She’s telling the truth. Your job can wait, mine is urgent.”Haskell’s nostrils flared, his hands curling into fists on top of his desk, “She’s not yours, Brekker. She doesn’t belong to you.”“Inej doesn’tbelongto anyone.”Or Per Haskell needs Inej for a job and doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	i don't belong to no city, i don't belong to no man.

**Author's Note:**

> After I read that one scene in crooked kingdom my brain wouldn't shut up until I wrote this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I need you to do a job for me.”

Inej shifted on the balls of her feet, “I’m already working a job for Kaz.”

She was standing in Per Haskell’s office on the main level of the Slat. She had been called in from the main room, interrupting a game of cards she was playing with Jesper and Nina. Haskell sat behind his desk, a bruiser on either side of him. Inej wondered if he thought he needed to intimidate her. 

Haskell looked sober when she had walked into the room, which was new. No stale whiskey on his breath, his eyes lucid instead of glassy. He had become lazy since Kaz came along, building up the Dregs and bringing in money so that Haskell didn’t even have to lift a finger. Inej couldn’t decide if she liked him sober or drunk better.

The annoyed look that crossed his features made her decide on drunk.

“I said I need a job done. You’ll do that for me.”

“And I told you I’m already working one for Kaz. I’m booked.” Inej flexed her fingers uneasily. She didn’t often deal directly with Haskell, usually only working jobs for Kaz. And if she did work a job for Haskell, Kaz and her did it together. Not often did she find herself standing in this office alone.

Haskell huffed out a frustrated breath, “Don’t forget, Wraith, you work for _me._ My name is the one on the top of your contract. I can send you back to Tante Heleen just as quickly as Brekker bought you.”

Cold seeped into her chest, spreading out into her arms and legs holding her in her spot in front of the desk. Her fingers like ice, too stiff to reach for the knives hidden in various pockets on her person if one of Haskell’s lackeys reached for her. One word from Haskell would be all it took. She would find herself back in the House of Exotics and wrapped in purple silks faster than she could scale a drainpipe. Inej could already feel the rough hands on her body, pulling at her veil.

There was no escaping this room, the only exit was the door behind her. No window up in the rafters she could swing through, no shadows to disappear into. Inej was trapped, at the mercy of Per Haskell. She felt absolutely powerless for the first time in three years.

“You may be the best spider in the Barrel, but I do have others. I can replace you quicker than you’d be out that door.”

Before she could say anything the door behind her swung open, squeaking on its hinges.

“I wasn’t aware we were having a meeting.” 

Inej felt the tightness in her chest ease somewhat as Kaz’ rough voice filled the office. 

“That’s because it doesn’t concern you, boy.” Haskell gritted out as the sound of Kaz’ cane clicking against the wood floor drew closer. 

She felt as he came to land beside her. His presence drawing the numbness from her fingertips. Inej flexed them, itching to climb and disappear. Instead, she settled on placing an open palm on the handle of the knife hidden in a pocket on her right thigh. Kaz leaned heavily on his cane, tilting his head slightly in her direction.

“Inej?” He questioned. He probably noticed her tense posture when he entered the office. He could probably see the absent look in her eye. He knew what those meant. Kaz was making sure she was okay, trying to gauge just how much trouble she was in.

Unclenching her jaw, she spoke stiffly, “He wants me to work a job. I told him I was unavailable.”

Kaz nodded once and turned back to Per Haskell, “She’s telling the truth. Your job can wait, mine is urgent.” 

Haskell’s nostrils flared, his hands curling into fists on top of his desk, “She’s not yours, Brekker. She doesn’t belong to you.”

“Inej doesn’t _belong_ to anyone.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Haskell leaned forward, his elbows braced on the desk, “Weren’t you the one who bought her from that brothel down in West Stave?”

“I didn’t buy her. I paid her debt.”

Haskell raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? And what about her debt to me?”

Kaz did not hesitate, his tone cool and precise, “I would take care of it. No one owns Inej. She is free to leave Ketterdam whenever she chooses.”

Kaz turned to leave but caught Inej’s eye and stopped. His eyebrows furrowed just the slightest, his cane paused mid air. “There’s something else,” Kaz said, noting the hesitation in her eyes, “what?”

Inej almost didn’t tell him. What use would it do to tell Kaz about every empty threat made against her? Except, her mind stopped her, was it an empty threat? Inej knew that without a doubt Haskell would get rid of her the moment Kaz turned a blind eye. She allowed her eyes to flicker briefly to Haskell before looking back at Kaz, “When he didn’t like my answer, he threatened to send me back to The Menagerie.”

Inej had seen Kaz angry plenty of times. She has watched as he’s slit throats, broken legs, and ruined lives. She knows why they call him Dirtyhands, she has seen the blood run off his gloved hands and watched as he wiped them casually on a handkerchief. She has seen the darkness creep into his eyes and consume him. She knew the demon that was Kaz Brekker intimately, yet she had never seen him like this. 

His eyes held a dark promise in them as he turned back to face Haskell, “If you ever threaten Inej again I will not hesitate to take everything you hold dear and burn it to the ground before I gut you and throw your corpse in the canal for the Reaper’s Barge to fish out.”

Inej could feel the quiet anger radiating off of Kaz’ body. His white-knuckle grip on his cane screamed louder than any words ever could. Kaz was holding himself back, his words a warning to the hell that would break lose if Haskell were to follow through with his threat.

Per Haskell sat behind his desk in contemplative silence, he looked only mildly put out by Kaz’ promises. He was staring Kaz down in an odd way that Inej had never seen before, “For a man who claims to have no weaknesses, you seem to have quite a few.”

Kaz did not rise to the bait. Inej watched him narrow his eyes before he turned and left the room. Inej did not pay Haskell any mind as she silently followed Kaz, ever his disapproving shadow. Jesper would often call Inej a guardian angel, saving Kaz from himself when he dug himself too deep. Swooping down from rooftops, wielding her knives like prayers to the Saints. Inej could not help but think the opposite. That Kaz was her angel. A towering, terrifying, calming presence over her shoulder – ready to absolve all her sins. 

She followed him out of the Slat and into the street, falling into step with him as they started towards the Crow Club. Their silence was usually appreciated, but after tonight Inej felt as if she had to say something.

“Thank you.”

Kaz nodded, not quite looking her in the eye, “I meant every word. You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” 

A small smile played at her lips at his sincerity, “I know,” and then after a moment, “but I want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr @harpermiller or twitter @jedibrekker


End file.
